


like you know what it means

by nameless_bliss



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Mostly Fluff, POV David Rose, Post-Canon, Present Tense, The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known, a touch of angst, an even smaller Touch of Smut, but gets more episode-related over time, drabble-a-day, season 5, season 6, starts off very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_bliss/pseuds/nameless_bliss
Summary: A month of drabbles, in which David Rose learns how to say "I love you".
Relationships: David Rose & The Rose Family, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 350
Kudos: 462





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, everyone! 
> 
> This is a Drabble-a-Day collection, spanning the month of November. I apologize in advance to any subscribers who are about to be spammed by updates. If you want to unsubscribe to avoid the following 30 emails, I promise I won't take it personally. 
> 
> Please note: To keep the tags concise, I've only tagged the things that apply to the fic as a whole. Individual chapters that require additional tags will have content warnings at the beginning, so please mind those when applicable. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! I'd always love to hear from you, either here or over on my [tumblr](https://my-nameless-bliss.tumblr.com/post/633595487114657792)! Stay inside, wash your hands, and take care of yourselves!

Patrick winds his arms around David’s waist. “I love you.”

David blinks. It turns out that it’s not any easier to hear it the second time. But it should be easier to say, so he opens his mouth.

There’s something stuck in his throat. He tries to swallow it down, but he thinks it might have been the words, actually, because now they’re gone. They’re trapped in his stomach, swirled with the butterflies, and he can’t get them out. He wants to, knows he can, he  _ wants to,  _ but… 

Patrick smiles, the corners tucked down. “It’s okay, David. I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s this?”

Patrick sets down the paper bag next to David’s macchiato. “Ivan brought a fresh batch of butter tarts to the cafe. I figured you’d want a couple.”

David  _ immediately _ rips the bag open and groans, “God, I love you,” as he fishes one out— 

Oh.

He looks up, wondering if maybe there’s a chance he got away with that… 

Patrick doesn’t say anything, but his face sure fucking does. His eyes are loud and his smile is crooked and his head tilts a bit to one side. 

David clears his throat, and takes a bite of butter tart.


	3. Chapter 3

“I love you.” 

David shivers.

“I love you,” Patrick says again, kissing David’s neck, “I love you,” his jaw, “I love you,” behind his ear, “I love you, David.” He pins David to the wall with his hips, trapping him. David tries to squirm away, but it just pushes him closer. 

“David,” Patrick breathes against his lips, “I love—”

“Yep, got it. You’ve made yourself very clear, thanks.”

Patrick pulls back, eyes wide with faux-innocence. “You want me to stop?”

David presses his lips together, willing himself to be strong… 

He sighs, and tosses his head.

Patrick _grins._ “Okay, then.”


	4. Chapter 4

It’s a flurry of phones, wallets, coats. David doesn’t regret the shower that delayed their morning, but he _hates_ the 8:59 rush. Especially on this cruel, twisted day that’s pushing them out, only to pull them apart. 

Patrick pulls on mittens while David laces his boots. “See you at 11?”

“Yep, so you can get to the—”

“—pickup, yeah. You have—”

“—keys, you’re good.”

“Good.” Patrick gives David a quick kiss as he opens the door. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” David says, and he’s moving so fast that he doesn’t have time to realize how easy it was. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Sexual content.

It’s ridiculous that it feels  _ this  _ good. Yes, Patrick is riding him like he’s afraid he’ll never get another chance, thighs shaking with a stamina that can only be described as super human, but he’s also… he’s holding David’s hand, and looking at him,  _ looking  _ with his loud fucking eyes, and this is supposed to be a quick fuck before Ray gets home, but David’s never felt like this. He’s never felt so safe, and cared for, and treasured, and  _ precious,  _ and it’s too much, he can’t, he can’t, he’s gonna— 

“I love you,” he gasps, as he falls apart. 


	6. Chapter 6

“David, you know I can  _ tell  _ when you do this, right?”

“Do what?!”

“Be terrible to me on purpose to try to make me stop liking you.”

“No, I  _ used  _ to do that, but I can’t anymore, because now I know you love me so you fucking ruined it!”

Patrick stops. The tension in his shoulders loosens a bit. He raises his chin, challenging. “Yeah. And I know you love me, too.”

David hesitates. He was gaining ground, he was definitely going to win this stupid goddamn fight, but now it seems… 

“Yes. So.” He folds his arms. “So there.”


	7. Chapter 7

He hears Patrick flip a page in his book. He feels Patrick’s fingers card through his hair. And he feels it, more than he’s ever felt anything in his life. He gathers his courage, and whispers it into Patrick’s shirt.

“What was that?”

“Hm? Nothing.”

“Pretty sure you said something, David.”

He buries himself further into Patrick’s lap. “You must have misheard—”

“No, I think it kinda sounded like—”

“I said I hate you, okay?”

Patrick laughs, so quietly that David can feel it, more than hear it. He feels the backs of Patrick’s fingers brush his cheek. “Sure, David.”


	8. Chapter 8

David eyes his fork warily. He takes a breath, and takes a careful bite, preemptively schooling his expression in case his reaction needs to be a pleasant lie, but— 

“Ohmy _ god, _ ” he moans, his mouth full, “Amazing,  _ so good,  _ I love you, I fucking  _ love  _ you.”

Patrick smirks from across the table like the smug bastard he is. “Are you talking to me, or the pasta?”

David scoffs. “The pasta, obviously.” 

“Obviously,” Patrick repeats.

David takes another bite. “But,” he adds, quieter, “I can love more than one thing.”

“Obviously,” Patrick says again, still smiling as he starts to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

Patrick is typing too hard, tense, furious at the numbers for not doing what they desperately need to do. He’s the numbers guy, so when they’re bad, he gives himself the blame: sitting silently at the computer, punching the keys, stoic except for the frantic glistening in his eyes. 

David leans over, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. He feels prickling anxiety, he’s not comfortable  _ at all,  _ but he knows. It’s what Patrick needs. “I love you.” He whispers it, so his voice can’t break.

Patrick sags against him. “I love you,” he replies, and it sounds like ‘thank you’. 


	10. Chapter 10

Patrick makes his goodbyes—quick and generic, like he knows anything else will trap him at this motel room dinner all night. He’s smart like that. Even David gets an abbreviated farewell (by their standards, anyway). A hand on his hip, a peck on the cheek, and a “Love you,” murmured against his face. 

It’s quiet; no one else but David heard it. And he loves Patrick for that consideration, for letting it be private, if David wants. For letting David make that decision.

David feels the eyes of his family, all fixed on him. 

He smiles. “Love you, too.” 


	11. Chapter 11

Patrick rubs his eyes. “I think we should call it a night. This isn’t doing any good.”

He’s right, and David knows he’s right, and it’s not like David  _ wants  _ to spend all night sitting in this fucking car yelling at each other, but… it still feels like a cold kind of rejection.

He makes a dismissive sound. “Fine.” He opens the door— 

“Hey.” Patrick grabs his hand. “I love you.”

David hesitates. “Even right now?” 

Patrick’s face softens. “Especially now, David.”

David knows his voice won’t hold. Instead, he squeezes Patrick’s hand, and hopes he can hear it anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Recreational drug use.

“Mm’kay, I’m gonna be gross.”

“Get a bucket.” Stevie snatches the joint away from him.

“No! I mean, like—” David tips his head onto her shoulder. “I mean,” he flubs his lips. “I love you.”

“What? _What?!”_ She shoves him off of her. “Fuck, that’s disgusting!” She lands a surprisingly sober punch on his arm. “Fuck!” 

“I  _ knoooooooooow!”  _ David flops onto the mattress in a tangled jumble of limbs. “But I warned you!”

“Not enough!” She gags, loud and dramatic, shaking her arms out. “I love you too, but I’m not gonna fuckin’  _ say  _ it, dumbass! What’s wrong with you?!”


	13. Chapter 13

It’s been hours. Probably. Maybe. David hasn’t checked. He’s sitting in bed, Patrick between his legs, his back to David’s chest. The sun set ages ago. There’s laundry that really needs doing. His phone buzzes. 

David doesn’t move. He stays, and rubs Patrick’s chest, slowly, Patrick matching the pace with his breaths. 

David presses his lips to Patrick’s temple. “I love you. So, so much.”

Patrick doesn’t say anything. But David doesn’t worry, even for a moment. Because Patrick touches his arm, and settles further into his embrace, and makes a small, peaceful sound. And David knows what he means. 


	14. Chapter 14

“So, when did you know?” Clint asks, his smile warm.

David tries to hide his surprise. He was prepared for the Brewers to be alright; he wasn’t prepared for them to be  _ comfortable,  _ so soon. 

Patrick, however, isn’t fazed. He just laughs, and rubs a hand across David’s back. “Too early. I fell in love with him  _ way  _ too fast. Embarrassingly fast.”

David looks at his boyfriend’s grin, given easily, while his parents look on. 

Something loosens in his chest. “It took me a while to warm up to him.” He leans into Patrick’s touch. “But I got there, eventually.”


	15. Chapter 15

David had planned to be cool. Positive, but understated. 

But Stevie and Patrick come to the lobby together, and he loses his entire mind. He throws his arms around them with a shriek, and they’re disgustingly sweaty but he doesn’t care, he squeezes tighter, because it’s his best friend and his  _ fiancé  _ and they’re so talented he was barely embarrassed watching them, and he can’t fucking help himself— 

“Amazing,” he kisses Patrick’s sweaty cheek, “fucking amazing,” he kisses Stevie’s sweaty forehead. “I love you,” he says between them, and  _ that  _ is the most embarrassing part, actually. But… it’s worth it. 


	16. Chapter 16

“Can I?”

David rolls his eyes, feigning annoyance. “You’re gonna get sick of this, eventually.”

Patrick smirks, gathering the rings from David’s nightstand, like he has every morning this week. “Doubtful. I really love doing this, David.” He glances up. “And I really love you.”

It hits David, so hard he can’t catch his breath. “You do, don’t you?”

Patrick smiles softly. “Yeah. In the ‘for the rest of my life’ kind of way.”

David blinks. This is… too much for this time of morning. 

But he should probably get used to it, shouldn’t he? 

He gives Patrick his hand.


	17. Chapter 17

David scrolls through the google results. It’s all familiar: the Apothecary’s instagram, some old TMZ bullshit, but mostly, nothing. The news tab appears to have died circa 2015. 

Patrick watches him, face tense. “Alexis took the video down two days ago. I waited to tell you so you could  _ see:  _ it’s gone. No one’s saying anything. It’s over.”

David presses his lips together. “So this is, what? You making it okay?”

Patrick winces. “Trying to, yeah.”

David indulges himself, reveling in Patrick’s anxiety a bit longer. It’s delicious. 

Then he shows mercy, and kisses him, slow and deep. “You did.”


	18. Chapter 18

David rants until his throat dries out. His arms are sore from how passionately he’s been waving them. He’s made every point that he prepared in advance, and several dozen more that he hadn’t. That’s probably enough.

He shakes himself out, sloughing off some of his tension. “So, yeah. I mean, I love my family, but having brunch  _ and  _ dinner with them in the same day is too fucking much.”

Patrick makes a quiet noise. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that.”

David frowns, running through what he— 

Oh.

He clears his throat, delicately. “Well. Don’t tell them.”


	19. Chapter 19

Alexis is perfectly composed when David rushes to the Cafe. She gives him a weak, watery smile, and doesn’t say anything. 

She’s silent as he drives them home. She’s silent as she changes into pajamas, and washes her face, and carefully hangs up her dress. 

When David scoots to one side of his mattress and pulls back the covers, she’s silent as she crawls into his bed. She tucks herself against his side like she always did, during thunderstorms, after nightmares. 

And when she finally starts to sob, David whispers “I love you,” into her hair. And she lets him. 


	20. Chapter 20

Patrick slams the spray bottle onto the counter.

David bites back a grin. “Are you  _ still  _ mad?”

“I’m fine, David.”

“Mm-hm, yes, you seem very fine. Completely—”

“I love the store, okay?!” Patrick spins to face him. “I love this store more than anything, so if Jocelyn,  _ Jocelyn,  _ of all people—”

“Whoa!” David crowds into Patrick’s space, reining in his flailing arms. “More than anything?” He pouts. “More than  _ me? _ ”

Patrick struggles to keep his Angry Face from breaking. “You are a very close second.”

David kisses the scowl off of his lips. “I guess I can work with that.”


	21. Chapter 21

Stevie starts the car, but they don’t leave. They sit there, in the driveway, looking at the house through the windshield. This… this house.

Stevie doesn’t look at him. “You know I’m not gonna say it, right?”

David tries to laugh, but it makes his head hurt. His face is still raw, and maybe a little wet. “Of course.” He looks straight ahead. “You don’t have to. I already know.”

She nods. “Good. And. And I know, too.”

David looks at her, and smiles. “Good.”

She looks at him, and smiles. 

She punches his arm,  _ hard, _ and they drive away.


	22. Chapter 22

David braces himself. “I don’t think I ever thanked you, by the way.”

“For what?”

“The town.” He clears his throat. “You’re usually not good with gifts. And, to be  _ clear:  _ at the time, it was  _ not  _ good. Your actual intentions were garbage. But.” He looks at his nails. “You got lucky, because it ended up… it’s the  _ one  _ time you’ve—” he sighs. “It’s the best thing you’ve ever given me. So. Thanks.”

Johnny’s face goes soft. “Oh.” And, _god,_ he sniffles. “You’re welcome, son.” He steps forward, arms raised—

“Oh, nope,” David holds up a hand. “Too much. Thanks.”


	23. Chapter 23

Moira leads (obviously), a familiar foxtrot she used to force him into at parties to pull as much focus as possible.

They certainly have everyone’s focus now. But it’s different.

At least she took the mitre off first.

She inhales grandly, and David prepares to translate whatever poetic, incomprehensible nonsense she’ll bestow— 

“I love you, David.”

“Oh _god,_ ” he chokes on a startled laugh, tripping over his own feet.

“I know,” she sighs. “It seems today’s festivities have made me uncharacteristically demonstrative in my affections.”

“Well, as long as it’s only for today,” David says, “then I love you, too.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Okay, we’ve gotta be on our way, but—”

“Yep, bye.”

“—we’ll check in again in a few—”

“Uh-huh, thank you.”

“—just to see how you’re doing—”

“Daaaaad!” Alexis shouts at the phone, with about three extra syllables. “You can hang up now!”

“Right, right,” Johnny says over speaker, “goodbye, now. We love you, kids.”

“Love you, too,” David and Alexis respond in unison.

David hangs up, staring at the screen for a moment. 

“That’s, like. Kinda weird, right?” Alexis asks. 

David nods. “Yeah.”

“But it’s, like. Kinda nice, too.”

David tucks a smile into the corner of his mouth. “Yeah.”


	25. Chapter 25

“It’s very generous of you to help like this, David.” Patrick hands him one of Alexis’s many suitcases.

He rolls his eyes. “I mean, obviously I’d never  _ say  _ it, but. I do love her.” 

There’s a  _ gasp  _ from the bathroom, before Alexis flings the door open. “Ohmigod,  _ David!  _ That’s so embarrassing for you!”

“You—” David’s stomach drops. “You were outside! You weren’t supposed to  _ hear  _ that!” He turns to his husband for support— 

“Ooooooh,” Patrick coos, wrapping his arms around David’s waist, “David loves Alexis,” he sing-songs.

“Awful!” David shoves him, frantically shooing away Alexis and her boops. “Awful family!”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Referenced sexual content (feat. Jake)

David is still struggling for breath when the shower starts. “Fuck, how’s he  _ standing? _ ”

Patrick laughs into his chest. “Guess he’s more used to this than we are.”

David tries laughing with him, but nothing cooperates. His head is swimming, he’s sore in ways he’s never experienced, he tastes come on his tongue—only some of which is his husband’s. 

“Hey.” He nudges Patrick’s face. “I love you.”

Patrick grins his perfect, sex-drunk grin. “Love you, too.” He leans in for a kiss, and another, and he straddles David’s hips— 

“ _God_ no,” David groans, “Gimme a week, minimum. I’m broken.”


	27. Chapter 27

“Sorry, David, I have to run,” Marcy says over the background chatter. “I’ll call tomorrow, and we’ll finalize Christmas plans?”

“Mm-hm, sounds good.”

“We can’t wait to see you boys. Talk soon, sweetheart. Love you.”

David’s face ignites. He glances around, making sure he’s alone. “Love you, too.”

But, naturally, that’s the exact moment Patrick materializes from absolutely fucking nowhere. “Who was that?”

“Your mom,” David snaps, regretting it immediately. 

Patrick laughs. But then… “Wait, really?”

David can see his face shifting, into something warm and cartoonish. He points a finger under Patrick’s nose to shut that down. “Say  _ nothing.” _


	28. Chapter 28

Stevie’s barely made it out of Arrivals before David pounces. He scoops her off her feet, ignoring her violent flailing and even violent-er swearing. “I love you!” He squeezes tighter, spinning them around. “I love you I love you I love you don’t  _ ever  _ leave me again!”

“It was  _ one month,  _ asshole.”

“Too long! Never again!” He sets her down, but doesn’t let go. “I’ve been so lonely and sad without you.”

“Wow, thanks,” Patrick says, but this doesn’t concern him.

Stevie wriggles toward Patrick. “Can you—?”

He laughs. “Nah, now he gets to be  _ your  _ problem for a while.”


	29. Chapter 29

Jocelyn slings her tote onto her shoulder, her grubby toddler onto her hip, and David catalogues all the surfaces that need cleaning. She opens the door (David adds it to the list), and smiles. “See you next time, boys.” She bounces her hip. “Say goodbye, Rollie!”

God, it talks now?

Rollie takes his fingers out of his mouth. “Bye. Love you.”

David feels his soul trickle downward, pooling in his shoes. He nods stiffly, trying to smile. “Mm-hm. Y-you as well.”

He’s still frozen in horror as the door closes.

“David,” Patrick says.

“I had no choice! He trapped me!”


	30. Chapter 30

He doesn’t need to make a toast. He thought he would, but Patrick already made his, and surprisingly, David thinks it was enough. He said everything David wanted to. Everyone is still congregated in the living room with their drinks, but the food is laid out, and the table is set. It’s all ready to go.

Patrick looks to him, expectant. 

He looks around the room. The tasteful decorations, the snow outside the picture window, and… everyone. His family, his friends, his husband. All here, with him. 

David smiles, and raises his glass. “I love you all. Now, let’s eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s all, folks.
> 
> So here’s a life hack: If you want to spend a month really, truly looking forward to each new day, do a drabble collection. This has been the best month I’ve had in a long time, and I was constantly surprised by how much fun it was to do this. 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who read these, I am so grateful that you didn’t get sick of seeing me every damn day! This has gotten so much more attention than I ever anticipated, and your responses made me even more excited and proud to share each of these little stories. Your support means so much to me, and it made every day of my November so much brighter. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. 💜💜💜


End file.
